Harry Potter and the Prophecy Fulfilled
by Hermione-Emily-Granger
Summary: Set in Harry, Ron and Hermione's seventh year at Hogwarts they are facing very full year with NEWTs, girlfriends, boyfriends, Vodemort, fulfillinment of a prophecy and an unwanted pregnancy. R&R please!


Chapter One: At the Borrow

It was night before Harry, Ron and Hermione's return to Hogwarts. They would all be going into the seventh year. Ron had invited them over to his house for the remainder of the summer. They were all sitting around the fire place in the Weasly's living room.

Harry and Ron were playing a game of wizard's chess and for once Harry seemed to be winning! Hermione was reading The Standard Book of Spells Grade Seven. There NEWTs were this year and Hermione was planning to get as most as possible.

"Hermione, it's the day before we go back to Hogwarts, can't you do something else than read? You're going to do enough as it is without doing any more" said Ron grumpily as Harry just called check mate.

"Ron, our NEWTs are this year and I want to do well. You should read some to or else you'll have a lot more homework" Hermione said exasperatedly.

"Hermione, it's the holidays, the only time we don't have to do work" said Harry calmly.

"Yes I don't believe it! I've beaten you for the first time this summer!" Harry excitedly said to Ron.

"Yeah well I beat you loads more times than you've won" said Ron grumpily.

"Come on Ron you have been playing it loads longer that he has and can you please just calm down?" said Hermione soothingly. "

Oh all right!" Ron said laughing.

"Sorry mate, just wanted to keep my winning streak up, that's all!"

"That's OK Ron, but I beat you, I beat you!" Harry exclaimed!

"Are you two fighting in there?" called Mrs Weasly from the kitchen.

"No" Harry and Ron said in unison.

"Dinner will be ready in ten minutes so can you three help set the table?"

The three of them got up and went into the kitchen. "Where are we eating mum?"

"It's such a lovely evening that I thought we could eat outside. Fred and George are setting up the tables and Charlie and Bill and putting the table cloths and mats out."

"Where's Ginny?" asked Harry.

"She's upstairs with a headache" replied Mrs Weasly.

"Oh, that's not good" said Hermione with concern. "I'll go upstairs and see if she's all right" Hermione said. And with that she dashed upstairs.

"Anything to get out of setting the table" muttered Ron to Harry and Harry fought hard to keep his face straight.

Harry grabbed some knives and forks and Ron grabbed the whole stack of plates which consisted of eleven. "Mind you don't drop any of those plates" said Molly warningly.

"Relax mum, I've got it all figured out."

Ron got out his wand and levitated the plates. With a crash they all fell to the floor and Ron was left with a rubber chicken in his hands.

"Those two" yelled Ron, "They must have put it by my bedside when I wasn't looking."

"Repairo" said Harry waiving his wand over the broken bits of pottery. The bits materialised into the eleven plates that it started out to be. Ron dug into his other pocket and found another wand.

This time he checked it. "Accio fork" he cried. A fork came zooming out of Harry's hand.

"Checks out" Ron commented.

They set off for the garden where they saw Fred and George flying the tables about seeing whose could go the highest without falling. Fred's table was about fifty feet in the air when it could go no further.

It wobbled and then it plummeted like a bullet back down to earth.

"Watch it" yelled George. Fred yelled something and the table immediately slowed down landing with a thud on the ground.

The table groaned and all of the legs buckled and finally collapsed.

"What are you two playing at?" shrieked Mrs Weasly. "Repairo" muttered Fred.

"George bring that table down at once, Harry and Ron have to set it."

George complied and Ron and Harry finished setting the table grinning at each other. "Mum, where's Ginny and Hermione?" Fred complained.

"Yeah, how come they don't have to help?" asked George.

"Ginny is upstairs with a headache and Hermione is up there with here," said Mrs. Weasley sternly.

"I'm going to see where Hermione is, coming Ron?" said Harry.

"Yeah all right" They went inside and up the crooked staircase to Ginny's room. "Anything to get away" said Ron grinning.

"Yeah, she would have us replace the back door if he hadn't cleared off!"

Harry knocked softly on Ginny's door and entered with Ron. "Gin, Hermione, are you in there?"

"Yes" said Hermione softly, "come in quietly" They stepped inside the darkened room and Ron shut the door quietly.

"Gin, how are you?" asked Ron concernedly.

"I have a headache and I've been throwing up a bit."

"That's too bad" said Harry. "Are you going to be able to eat the dinner mums cooked?" "A bit I suppose."

"What was all the shrieking outside?" asked Hermione.

"Fred and George were playing who can get the table the highest without it falling, so you can guess what happened!" Harry said sniggering.

"I can imagine" said Ginny weakly.

"Can you get out of bed Gin?" asked Ron, "Dinner is served in a minute."

"Ok, Hermione can you help me?" Hermione lifted Ginny up in a sitting position and Harry and Ron came on either side of her and lifted her up with Hermione supporting them."

"Hey put me down!" Ginny gasped. Laughing they carried Ginny downstairs.

"How are you feeling Ginny dear?" asked Mrs Weasly when they entered the kitchen and had put Ginny down.

"I'm ok I guess, although I wont be able to eat much." Ginny yawned.

"That's alright dear, just eat what you can" said Mrs Weasly kindly.

Dinner that night was delicious. They had ham chicken and cheese sauce pie, with lots of vegetables and potatoes followed by a huge trifle and chocolate pudding.

They all talked and laughed and had fun. Harry, Ron and Fred and George got into a conversation about Quiditch.

Harry was now captain of the Gryffindor Quiditch team and he really wanted to win the cup for Gryffindor this year. He was still seeker.

Ron was still keeper and from fifth year he had really improved. He was almost better that Oliver Wood. Ginny was a chaser and was proving to be a real asset to the team.

Ginny and Hermione got into a conversation about boys. Ginny and Dean Thomas' relationship had grown a lot and they regularly dated.

Hermione didn't have a boyfriend but she liked talking about them.

Fred and George's wizarding joke shop had risen to a chain of stores all over the UK. They were talking about expanding to Paris. Fred and George were multi millionaires and they had given a bit of their money to their parents so they weren't so poor.

Ginny and Ron both got new robes and everything. Fred and George had offered Harry some but he said he had enough. Hermione was offered too but she said she couldn't accept.

It was a beautiful evening and everyone was sleepy. The butterflies and birds were out and added to the lovely scene.

Mrs Weasly looked at her watch suddenly and exclaimed

"It's quarter to eleven. You've got to be up at the crack of dawn tomorrow, get off to bed!"

As Harry lay down in his bed in Ron's room he thought of Hogwarts and how he had missed the great castle, its turrets, its winding stair cases, and most of all Quiditch.

He lay there in the dark listening to Ron snoring and thought to himself I've got to get a girlfriend this year!

End of Chapter one

Sorry if it is short but the next chapters will be longer. This is my first story so if you would review that would be much appreciated.


End file.
